La Apuesta
by Dannyforeverbye
Summary: Que sucede cuando estas en un bar y se les ocurre hacer un karaoke y la cancion que tienes que cantar es la que relata tu historia y peor si la tienes que cantar con la persona que te hizo sufrir..


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa SM y la historia es basada en la canción "La apuesta" de Manu Tenorio y Rosa. Espero que les guste. Please Comenten…

**LA APUESTA**

**BELLA POV**

Hoy me encontraba en un bar si, en un bar por culpa de mis mejores amigas Alice y Rosalie, porque según ellas necesitaba salir de mi casa, pero como querían que saliera si la persona que supuestamente amaba, me engaño todo este tiempo por una maldita apuesta.

-Bells por dios quita esa cara de momia que tienes vinimos a divertirnos así que compórtate como tal-me dijo Rose

-Si Bella estas hermosa obvio gracias a la que te habla, por eso demuéstrales a todos los hombres cuanto vales me entendiste?-Me dijo Ali con su tonito de mamá

-Está bien chicas voy a hacer lo que pueda-lo dije con mi tono más convincente.

Llego el mesero y tomó nuestra orden, mientras no se dé que cosas hablaban mis amigas yo estaba muriéndome literalmente por dentro, como olvidar tantos momentos vividos, como olvidar todo los sentimientos que nacían dentro de mi cada vez que lo veía, como extraño verlo sonreír, ver esas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos, oír su maravillosa voz cuando me decía te amo, tristemente todo era una estúpida mentira.

-Bella ya deja de pensar en Edward el no vale la pena, si te hizo lo que te hizo es porque es un completo idiota y no se da cuenta lo que tuvo al lado, hay que vivir el momento no es como si el destino los quisiera juntar – apenas Rose termino decir la frase sentí una presión en el pecho y un impulso de mirar hacia la puerta y cuál fue mi sorpresa el hombre de mis sueños y pesadillas apareció por la puerta…

-Rose creo que cuando quieras decir algo mejor cállate si-le dijo alice

-Chicas creo que mejor me voy….

-NOOOOO- casi dejan me dejan sordo con el grito que pegaron

-Bells tienes que demostrarle que ya estás bien que no te importa lo que el haga me entendiste?

-Si Ali…

Bienvenidos al bar Twilight hoy es noche de Karaoke así que nuestro DJ va a escoger la canción y a los participantes.. y los elegidos son…

-Solo estaba en presencia mientras el anfitrión hablaba porque mi mente y mi corazón estaba pensando en cómo alejarme de este lugar lo más rápido posible, pero de repente me alumbro una luz la cual quería que fuera la última que viera en mi vida como me iba a subir a cantar una canción en este estado y con una voz de tarro por tanto llorar estos días.

-Cuando me di cuenta ya me habían empujado al escenario

Bueno aquí tenemos nuestra primera participante, tu nombre es?

-Bella, espera un momento como así el primer participante? Son más?

-Qué hermoso nombre Bella y para responderte tu pregunta este karaoke es de pareja y tu pareja será….

Que mas me podría pasar me encuentro en un bar tratando de sacarme de la cabeza a Edward y que pasa, justo llega al mismo lugar que yo y no bastaba con eso porque justo lo escogen a él para que cante conmigo.

-Bueno cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto el animador

-Edward-como se me movía todo el cuerpo tan solo de oír su voz

-Listo entonces Bella y Edward van a cantar LA APUESTA **(=N/A La canción es de Manu Tenorio y Rosa)**

-Chicos acuérdense que Edward canta lo azul y Bella lo rosado, disfruten la canción.

**(=N/A Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen….)**

**EDWARD POV**

_Tú fuiste la muñeca que yo compré aquel día__  
__Tu fuiste mi mentira pero aun no lo sabías__  
__La apuesta que mantuve con tres o cuatro amigos__  
__A que por esa puerta ya saldrías conmigo de la mano_

Como me ponen a cantar esa canción y especialmente con Bella, la mujer que me robo el corazón todo mi mundo cambio tan solo en conocerla…Como me hubiera gustado nunca hacer esa maldita apuesta…

_Flash Back_  
-Chicos estoy aburrido hace tanto tiempo que no vamos a fiesta o hacemos algo divertido-dije con tono de suficiencia

-Edward por favor la semana tuviste la oportunidad de hacer lo que sea con Tanya y su grupito de perritas la verdad no sé cómo no fuiste capaz de lanzarte a una de ella, si son las más entregadas de toda la universidad así que no me vengas con que estas aburrido ..

-Emmet hermanito porque estas así si eres el alma de la fiesta, desde que estas con Rosalie te volviste como idiota

-Edward cuando te enamores te vas a dar cuenta que jugar con las personas no es lo más indicado porque todos sales lastimados

-Cállate Emmet que ya pareces Jasper con todas sus cursilerías-

-Edward a mi no me metas en esto que no es mi culpa que nunca te hayas enamorado y que estés con ese humor de perros que tienes-me dijo Jasper indignado por el comentario que hice anteriormente.

-Además Edward con tu actitud de macho dominante que te gastas nunca enamorarías a nadie-Me dijo Emmet

-Si primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Emmet, tu ni siquiera estas con alguien ni siquiera un mes completo así que sería un completo desperdicio-dijo Jasper

-Listo ustedes piensan eso de mi yo puedo hacer que cualquiera se enamore de mi, así que si son tan hombres apostemos a que hago que cualquier mujer se enamore de mi en un mes-dije convencido que era lo correcto

-Aceptamos pero nosotros escogemos la mujer perfecta para enamorar

Y así fue como esa noche mis amigos me dijeron que tenía que enamorar a Isabella Swan la única que sabían que no me iba a decir que si tan fácil, había hablado con ella muy poco, pero la verdad es que tenia lo suyo sus ojos color chocolate me interesaban y mucho y no era una de esas que se me lanzaban así como así, pero si ese era mi propósito iba a enamorar a Bella costara lo que me costara…

_Fin Flash Back_

**BELLA POV**

_Tu fuiste para mí el sueño que escondía__  
__Desde que era una niña hasta que te conocía__  
__Abriste tu mi lista de amores el primero__  
__Apúntate dos tantos por robarme mis besos__  
__sin saberlo..._

Cuando comencé a cantar me di cuenta que la canción tenía razón, mi primer amor fue Edward yo siempre lo trate indiferente porque era mujeriego y cambiaba de mujer cada día pero muy en el fondo, me enamore de él desde el primer día que lo vi, vi que era tan perfecto y especial muy en el fondo algo me decía que él era así pero y yo como una tonta me deje engañar de él.

Empezó a hablarme cuando podía me encontraba en los pasillos, en la cafetería, no sé cómo hacia pero me encontraba con mucha facilidad, y mi orgullo quedo por el piso , porque la mentalidad que tenia sobre el hombre que mas utilizaba a las mujeres, se fue por el piso, ahora para era el centro de mis pensamientos, tan solo con que me hablara se me aceleraba el corazón y sentía mariposas en el estomago. Y como me defendías de todas las zorras que me miraban muy mal y tu frase cual era: "Estoy con Bella no la molesten" cuando decía esa frase me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo…. _  
_  
**EDWARD**  
_Y yo me fui enamorando sin darme apenas cuenta_

No sé que me estaba pasando con Bella pero después de conocerla, cada vez necesitaba verla más rápido, todos mis pensamientos se centraron en ella, empecé a soñar con sus ojos, su deliciosa boca que tan solo con verla sentía deseos de rozarla, me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella era tan inteligente, ingenua, hermosa, tierna, simplemente perfecta. Y un día me di cuenta que Jasper y Emmet tenían razón cuando encuentras el amor todos los juegos que hacías te parecen asquerosos, tus pensamientos se centran en ella y ere capaz de dar la vida por qué no te la quiten porque ella es tuya.

**BELLA**  
_Y yo ya me enteré de que tan sólo fui tu apuesta_

Mi relación con Edward cada vez iba avanzando mas mi ceguera aumentaba cada día mas, pero no se qué paso pues sus palabras simplemente las sentía tan sinceras que podía decir que mis fantasías por fin se cumplirían ya podía decir que Edward Cullen había cambiado…. Pero como dicen nada es como uno sueña todo mi cuento de hadas se destruyo un día que iba caminado y escuche la conversación de Alice, Rose, con sus novios Jasper y Edward.

_Flash Back_

Iba caminando un poco distraída, claro como no estarlo si acababa de verme con mi maravilloso novio si Mi NOVIO ,Edward me pidió que fuera su novia fue lo más hermoso que podía existir en esta vida, como lo amaba definitivamente podía decir que mi vida era perfecta .. Tan distraída estaba que no me fije y tire sin culpa un cubierto del comedor… si llegue a la cafería de los distraída me pareció un poco raro que no había nadie pero como habría alguien si en estos momentos todos deben estar en sus respectivas facultades y estudiando, me metí debajo de la mesa y encontré el cubierto que tiré pero justo cuando me iba a levantar escuche voces, las cuales se sentaron en la mesa la cual me encontraba debajo, pero como no iba a reconocer sus voces eran mis mejores amigas, con sus novios iba a salir pero me quede pasmada con lo que escuche.

-Como que Edward está jugando con Bella? Explícate Emmet-Dijo Alice

-Si Alice es que con Jasper nos sentimos culpables ya que Bells no tiene la culpa y es la que va a salir lastimada-Dijo Emmet

-No puede ser, si cuando están juntos parece que el resto del mundo desaparece, además Bells nos cuenta que Edward esta cambiado que es otro desde que están juntos como la haría sufrir si dice que la ama?-Dijo Rose un poco exaltada

-Por favor digan algo!- Les grito Alice a los chicos

-Todo es una mentira, todo es una APUESTA!-Dijeron Jasper y Emmet al tiempo

-Como?-preguntaron las chicas

-Si la apuesta fue que Edward tenía que enamorar a Bella y estar con ella por lo menos un mes-dijo Jasper

-Pero se los juro que nosotros no pensamos que Edward fuera a llegar tan lejos con algo así, pero nos equivocamos…

En ese momento se me escapo un chillido de dolor, escuche como mi corazón se estaba partiendo en mil pedazos… Y en ese momento los chicos se agacharon y encontraron la peor imagen de su vida, una mujer destrozada que se había enterado de la verdad de la peor manera posible.

_Fin Flash Back_

**EDWARD**  
_Y cómo demostrar que ahora es verdad mi sentimiento_

Estaba decidido de confesarle a Bella todos mis sentimientos los cuales ya no podía ocultar, le diría lo de la apuesta pero sería lo mejor si se entera por mí que por otro y si me ama yo sé que me va a entender porque es tan grande mi sentimiento por ella que me moriría si la perdiera… Pero todo mi monologo anterior se derrumbo porque ese mismo día todo se volvió negro cuando la vi acercándose a mí con una mirada muerta, esa no era mi Bella…

_Flash Back_

_-_Amor estas bien?-Tenia muy mala cara

-¡AMOR! como puedes ser tan mentiroso, ya no tienes que mentirme ya lo sé todo

-Bella de que hablas…

-De que hablo por Dios Edward ya sé que solo fui una apuesta que lastima que la descubrí porque te faltaba tan poco para ganar, pero claro no contabas que la estúpida de Bella se diera cuenta verdad?.. Como pude ser tan ciega, y tonta como para no ver el ser tan despreciable que tengo al frente, pero gracias porque pude conocerte como realmente eres… Te odio EDWARD TE ODIO, no me vuelvas a hablar en la vida…

_Fin Flash Back_

En ese momento perdí mi corazón, las luz de mi vida, mi todo….

**BELLA**  
_Y cómo vuelvo a confiar en ti si yo ya no te creo_

Me quería morir en ese momento mi cuento de hadas se destruyo de la peor forma como volver a confiar en alguien que me hizo tanto daño, no le podía creer, ya no confiaba en el… Especialmente ese día un mes después de que le dije lo que le dije me hablo

_Flash Back_

-Bellas necesito que me escuches-sonaba desesperado

-Suéltame necesito ir a clases-soné lo mas frio que podía-

-Si no vas a mirarme y hablarme tan solo escúchame, Bella lo de la apuesta fue real y lo acepto, pero nunca me imagine que me fuera a enamorar, Bella por favor te amo como nunca ame a nadie eres la persona más importante de mi vida, todo este tiempo, me di cuenta que te perdí que fui la persona más estúpida de la vida, porque perdí a la única mujer que amo…

_Fin Flas Back_

**EDWARD Y BELLA**__

_¿Qué haremos?__  
__**  
**__**(Coro)**__  
__Dejemos que el aire corra entre los dos__  
__A ver qué nos cuenta el viento__  
__Dejemos que el mundo gire y gire__  
__Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo__  
__Dejemos que el aire corra entre los dos_

**EDWARD**  
_Tu fuiste la cajita que antes no me sorprendía__  
__Tu fuiste el universo en el que yo me perdía__  
__La apuesta que mantuve equivocadamente__  
__Mientras te hacías un hueco despacito en mi mente y en mi corazón_

Después de que Bella se entero de la apuesta y de mis sentimiento me sentía una cucaracha no solo había lastimado a mi ángel sino que hice que mis amigos perdieran a sus novias, pues después de que se enteraron de la apuesta Alice terminó con Jasper al igual que Rosalie con Emmet, me sentí culpable y mucho, si me entere que gracias a ellos Bella supo pero, no les dije nada porque ellos están sufriendo también asi que lo único es que me gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo….

**BELLA**  
_Tu fuiste mi curiosidad y un nudo en el alma__  
__Por fin me decidí a desatar dos palabras__  
__Demasiado perfecto era el guión de lo nuestro__  
__Apúntate dos tantos por robarme mis besos, mis primeros_

No me podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras que Edward me dijo y tantas preguntas que se formaban en mi cabeza… En esos momentos lo único que pensaba era en los maravillosos momentos que compartí con él, especialmente mi primer beso fue mas que mágico no sé si fue verdad o no pero Edward fue y será el primero que probo mis labios y fue la sensación más hermosa que pude haber sentido…

**EDWARD**  
_Y no quería hacerte daño pero eran mis amigos_

**BELLA**  
_Y yo les vi riendo darte el premio merecido_

**EDWARD**  
_Y cómo convencerte que ahora si te soy sincero_

Ahora que la veo aquí cantando conmigo se que ella todavía me ama y es algo que no se puede ocultar… yo lo sé ella me cambio y me hizo mejor persona, mejor hombre, pero me quito algo muy importante MI CORAZON…

**BELLA**  
_Dame tiempo porque aun te miro y sólo veo un juego_

Lo veo en este momento y siento este amor, no lo he podido olvidar y no quiero confiar en él, pero mi corazón quiere volver a sentir ese sentimiento, quiere actuar por si mismo y no lo puedo negar aunque me haya lastimado sigo AMANDOLO…

**EDWARD Y BELLA**

_Dejemos que el aire corra entre los dos__  
__A ver qué nos cuenta el viento__  
__Dejemos que el mundo gire y gire__  
__Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo__  
__Dejemos que el aire corra entre los dos_

**BELLA POV**

TE AMO….

Fue la única palabra que dije y escuche apenas se acabo la canción, los dos estábamos sintiendo amor por el otro en ese momento no pensé en nada… Solo estaba sintiendo los maravillosos labios de Edward encima de los míos, la única sensación que él me podría trasmitir, el sabor irreconocible de dos almas que se pertenecen y siempre lo harán…

Y así fue como el amor hizo maravillas entre los dos, dejamos que el aire corra entre los dos, y que todo lo decidiera el tiempo pues después de todo si es amor puro todo es posible con el tiempo.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado…

La verdad no estoy segura de cómo me quedo pero bueno..

Besos bye


End file.
